An experimental design with randomization and repeated measures will be used to compare the effectiveness of four types of group work interventions and no interventions at all for recently bereaved elders. Approximately 300 bereaved persons age 60 and older will participate in the controlled intervention study which covers the first two years of bereavement. One hundred persons will receive a short-term group intervention (8 weekly meetings) with 50 attending groups led by a professional and the other 50 led by a widowed peer. One hundred others will receive a long-term intervention (8 weeks followed by 10 monthly meetings) with 50 attending groups led by a professional and 50 led by a widowed peer. A control sample of 100 will complete the same data collection but will not participate in any intervention. The intervention will consist of groups of 6-10 people with a leader who will facilitate discussion directed toward sharing of experiences, identifying and resolving problems related to grief, personal interactions, coping, and identity changes. The effectiveness of the various treatment situations will be determined by changes over time in the participant's physical health status, psychosocial functioning, social participation and in the resolution of specific grief related factors. Physical health assessments will be completed on all 300 persons by Nurse Clinicians prior to the intervention (2 months post-spouse death) and again at the end of the short-term sessions (4-8 months), at the conclusion of the long-term sessions (14-17 months) and at two years. Each of the four data collections also will include a psychosocial and social survey instrument to be mailed back to the investigators. A variety of ANOVA/ANCOVA, regression, and nonparametric statistical tests will be used to compare the participants at each of the four time periods while controlling for a variety of intervening variables. The findings of the study will fill major gaps in the theoretical and empirical literature and provide practical information for future interventions for elderly bereaved persons.